


It's Okay

by jllngls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jllngls/pseuds/jllngls
Summary: "I love you James Buchanan Barnes"





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a french girl trying to write in english so there could be some mistakes and I'm sorry about that. (Feel free to tell me when it's the case)  
This work is also available on wattpad on my friend's account.  
Enjoy !

I was sitting on the couch. Waiting. It has been three days and he was supposed to be back home for a moment now. I was freaking out. When I heard the doorbell I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I didn’t care if it was dark in the house and that I could fall easily. I wanted to see him. To see that he was fine and well. I knew he couldn’t be fine considering the amount of time he spent on that mission, but I wanted to see him _alive._ I managed to get to the door without falling on the ground and opened the door.

“Steve?” I asked, surprised to see him. He was not well. Not at all. His face was covered in bruises and deep cuts. It was weird to see him that way, the super-serum was supposed to make him almost invulnerable and seeing him like that meant that the mission was apparently more dangerous that it seemed. “Are you okay?” I asked unsure.

“I am.” He wasn’t. I could see in his eyes that he wasn’t. He was hurt. Physically and emotionally; he had tears in his eyes and that was frightening. The only time I saw him with tears in his eyes was when Natasha almost died during a risky mission. It took a while for me to realize that Bucky wasn’t there. I looked everywhere around Steve but I just couldn’t find him. There we go again, I was scared again. “Where is he? Where is Bucky?” My voice cracked. And Steve’s eyes were now full of tears.

“Mia… I’m sorry, he’s… he’s dying…” His voice also cracked and I knew it was the end. He was not dead yet, but it will happen soon.

“No!” I lost it. “How could you! You were supposed to protect him! You told me you would protect him whatever it takes! You… you told me you would die for him! Why! Why is he the one that is dying?! Why! Why…” I burst into tears and fell down on the ground and kept asking why him though I knew that Steve did the best he could to save him. That he would’ve died for him.

“I know,” he said with a quaking voice “I know. He… he saved me. I was beaten up and he saved me. He took my place and fought for me but he… he ended up beating too and I was too damaged to do anything. The enemies left us for dead. The SHIELD found us one day after the battle. I was better, I am better but Bucky… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He lifted me up and hugged me.

We went to the Triskelion together. Steve was still injured but he insisted on telling me what happened before he could be treated, or before Bucky would collapse in an eternal sleep. When we arrived in the hall, every SHIELD agent was looking at us. No, they were staring at me, the girl whom boyfriend was on the verge of death. They felt pity for me, they were looking at me like I was going to collapse in front of them, like I wasn’t strong enough to face the death of the love of my life. They may have been right but seeing the emotion on their faces made it more difficult for me to face the reality.

We stopped in front of Bucky’s room. The nurse warned us that it wasn’t a pretty thing to see and that he couldn’t talk anymore. Steve grabbed me by the shoulders and we walked into the room together. The nurse was right. He wasn’t pretty at all. His throat had been open for a tracheostomy and it caused the loss of his voice. We could hear the machine beeping in rhythm with his heart. That was comforting, knowing that he was alive but that feeling went away when I remembered that he was going to die soon. Steve said it; he was alive but soon his heart would stop beating. We could see how unwell he was. He was covered with bandage from head to toes. It was painful to see him like that. He seemed lost in a sort of awake dream until he laid his eyes on me. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out.

“Hey… I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay.” I faint a smile as I came closer to him. Steve let go of my shoulders and he approached Bucky too. “Hey buddy. I’m here. And I’m fine…” There was no need to talk more; they weren’t best friend for nothing. Bucky turned his eyes towards me and I could see the pain in his eyes. “I’m alright.” I said, but the tone of my voice betrayed me and tears where coming in his eyes and in mine. “I’m gonna be alright.” He blinked his eyes as if he was going to sleep. I took his hand and I said “I love you James Buchanan Barnes. You can go.” His breath was getting slower. “It’s okay you can go.”

He closed his eyes once again and I did the same, knowing that he will never open those beautiful eyes again. The beeps of the machine stopped and I started to cry my eyes out.

I opened my eyes again and saw his face. He looked at peace, away from this life of torture and horror. I gave him a lingering kiss and then I pressed my forehead against his and I whispered one last time “I love you"


End file.
